


沙之书

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 在英灵座上，恩奇都梦见了从前的事。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 14





	沙之书

——某兵器的记录。

一窝斑鸠在花园中央的石榴树上筑了巢。  
花信过半，半萎的石榴花绛红，像绉纱一样皱缩。斑鸠幼鸟在巢边跳跃，颈上白点如同光斑在绿荫里闪动。枝叶里传来它们嘀嘀咕咕的声音。虽然我懂兽语，听出它们对父母的抱怨也费了一番功夫。  
越过书桌上半干的黏土板和闪亮的大理石窗台，花园里深浅不一的绿色点缀着鸟鸣、蝴蝶、蜜蜂、花卉、清渠相连的池塘。使女们围在另一棵大石榴树下，那一棵高处的树杈卡着一个蜂窝。两名卫兵站在梯子上熏巢取蜜。蜜蜂嗡嗡地绕着他俩飞舞，在呛人的灰烟里无计可施。四个使女中间，娜林异常紧张，另外三人——伽罗什，赫利，塔什莉——笑嘻嘻地喊起歌来，一会儿瞧瞧那个掏蜂窝的卫兵，一会儿瞧瞧攥紧衣襟的娜林。娜林的脸更红了，真有趣。  
王宫的使女们待我友善，我一直记得她们撒在面纱上的香油是什么味道。  
她们时常挽着我讲吉尔的童年轶事，拣出花篮里含苞的栀子送给我；一有机会，还会半强迫半央求地给我染指甲、编头发、画眉描眼。我最佩服这一点：她们对美丽的追求当真是无穷无尽。  
吉尔张牙舞爪地宣布以上都是“僭越”，我们纷纷装聋作哑。

我随娜林她们哼唱起来。席杜丽小姐教授的雅乐、姑娘们唱的谣曲、雨水声、牛群的哞叫、铁匠铛铛地锻刃，对我而言，世间种种声音都很有意思。  
花园里，姑娘们已经把琥珀般的蜂房垒满提篮。我的念头也像工蜂一样追逐着蜂蜜：枸橼冰糕上蜂蜜，白啤酒掺蜂蜜，新鲜水果淋蜂蜜。还可以往吉尔的苦麦酒里倒蜂蜜，味道一定不同凡响。  
等我回过神，还没写完的泥板已经干透了。幸好眼下席杜丽小姐被召回神塔参加献牲，否则她就会极度客气、滔滔不绝地对我说教半天，让人——包括吉尔在内——难以招架。人们为妇女的安产向伊什塔尔和母神献牲，所以仪式会持续到夜晚的金星升起——又一个来自席杜丽小姐泥板的常识。吉尔安排她教我不无道理。他自己固然睿智而博学，可从他身上，我是学不到常识的。  
当我的念头再一次咬住吉尔，他碰巧走进房间。我感到戒指的弧面蹭过发顶，他迅速又轻巧地抓起我的泥板。须臾，铜器般锋利明亮的声音切开室内的寂静：  
“花园里宫人在采蜜，你却窝在这书房里？哼哼，你想去吧？我也正有此意，特准你不用写功课了——愣着干嘛？快快快，如果蜂蜜被分光，杂种们可就失去向王进贡的机会了！”  
需要申明，的确是吉尔本人主张我学习知识，的确是吉尔本人要求席杜丽小姐严加教导。千真万确。但一吩咐完，他就热衷于让我从学习上分心。  
但我确实想飞到花园里。于是我转身仰视他，半推半就地曲起嘴唇。  
“可席杜丽小姐要检查我的泥板。”  
“由本王代劳了——这部长诗的主人公是谁？主人公的爱人是哪里人？主人公最后找到了什么宝藏？哦，答得好，全答对了，这破玩意儿本王做主替你扔了。门口的杂种听清楚！本王查过了那什么长诗，现在带恩奇都离开！”  
泥板被“啪”一声摔进窗外的灌木丛，接着一阵枝叶窸窣，吉尔吓跑了三只乘凉的野猫。他拉着我脚下生风地走向长廊，空荡荡的苍白走廊回荡着金色的足音。  
虽然旷课的证据在树丛下四分五裂，我还是在舌头上含着提问的答案。人名、地名、物品名，涉世尚浅的我像收集糖果一样去记它们。这些凝练的音节如同密林中光怪陆离的兰花，让我眼花缭乱，深觉美丽。  
一前一后曳行在长廊上，吉尔的食指扣住我的食指，我们手臂拉直，像小朋友拽着他的风筝。我几乎转圈前进，转弯时一下被甩向花园，一下被甩向白墙。凉风拂面，让我全身欣喜又舒畅。  
花园里倒退的夹竹桃、枝叶间青绿的枸橼、蔷薇的花房中深红的果子、吉尔锁骨上铿锵的项链。我贪婪地把一切收入眼底，连吉尔对我说话也没注意。现在回忆这些，仿佛昨日重现。  
在前一个夏天，我的世界还是一片浑沌。万物尚未拥有自己的姓名，而我今日不知明日地徘徊在天地之间。然后，“吉尔伽美什”出现了。世间万物随之拥有了姓名。

新年节后，乌鲁克上上下下为圣婚仪式忙碌起来。  
去年粮食丰收，吉尔遂决定在圣婚前后上演歌舞百戏，修建容纳全城的观礼台，犒劳“像牛一样被肆意驱赶一整年”的人们。每天早晨，透过卧室的窗口，我看着神塔前一截截支棱的圆木生长成优美的弧形框架。自从芬巴巴被我们杀死，乌鲁克的木料储备充裕了数倍有余  
太阳已经走到神塔的尖顶，吉尔还在我腰畔熟睡。猩红的眸子在眼睑下转来转去，像幼鸟在薄薄的卵中翻身。蓬蓬松的软垫全被踢到地上，一条结实的手臂压住我的胯部，他汗湿的刘海下有一块粉红的压痕，是之前把脸埋进了我凹陷的小腹。  
侍女们说，吉尔幼时温和稳重，和现在判若两人。我摸摸他温暖的额头，睡着的吉尔依稀有乖巧的影子。他仍算孩子，只不过是个凶残又寂寞的小孩。当吉尔长大时，其他人还是孩子；等其他人长大了，他却依然是从前的孩子。这是吉尔为与生俱来的一切支付的代价。就像芬巴巴，就像我，我们为某个目的出生，诸神赋予我们达成目标所需的一切，其余则是匮乏的。  
芬巴巴的模样浮现在幻视中：恐怖而流丽的七重光环下，它小心翼翼地闻着溪水旁的白色野花。那是我们初见的情形。我替他编花环，在杉林中相伴了许多日子。最后，忠于彼此的职责，我们怀着一种了然，以死相搏。  
我以为此时会唤起它的死状，看见的却是它追逐蝴蝶的情景。  
是泥板上的天命将芬巴巴带到了我的面前吗？我对幻想中的精灵呢喃。如果是，那么天命又会把我们领去何处？  
精灵不语。  
这时，吉尔在熟睡中窸窣地搅动薄被，他的腿找到我的腿，像鸟儿交颈，缠在一起。  
一刹之间，我忘却了之前的问题。

起床后，侍女们把食物端到了床边。我们很久不在桌上吃早饭了。吉尔如鱼得水地赤裸着，把自己盘里的甜橙喂给我吃。心满意足地吞下后，我顺便舔净了他手上滑溜溜的汁水。这时，席杜丽小姐进来了。  
“王，正好您没有更衣。”  
这句话的语气非常复杂。  
“圣婚的礼服做好了，请您试穿。”  
我伸长脖子去看她身后的一对托盘，一边的衣袍是乳白的，一边红得像喷出来的血。棉布被三排黄金首饰压得凹陷下去。吉尔穿红衣服一定好看得透不过气。  
他抬起左手，一旁侍立的艾路迦飞快地呈上洗手盆，其他人收拾餐具。席杜丽小姐示意裁缝把红衣裳的托盘交给她。吉尔一边用软布擦干手背，一边轻描淡写道：“另一套也留下。还有一个人没穿衣服呢。”  
所有人的动作在同一刻顿住了。大家齐齐瞪着我，而我正在往嘴里塞葡萄，被盯得一头雾水。吉尔的眼睛慢慢眯了起来，这是不悦的信号。他们马上目不斜视地继续手头的活计。  
我只能归结于大家对吉尔的僭越震惊不已。通常，人们认为女神祭司才有资格穿这身礼袍。但吉尔是王，他的意志就是绝对。  
卧室里只剩我们两人。我跳到托盘前，把它端上一边的书桌。它既是礼神的衣物，同时也是女性婚服。在溜出王宫的路上，我撞见过婚礼的仪仗，人们吹吹打打，横穿集市，把新娘抬去伊什塔尔的神庙祈福。一只绘满金色藤蔓的手探出轿笼，撩开垂帘，新娘洁白的刺绣面纱惊鸿一现。那时我就好奇礼服的式样。  
我轻轻抖开浸透了橙花和没药香气的织物，结果它却和我的白罩袍别无二致，只多出一幅白底金纹的披肩。我没了兴致，就把袍子和披肩叠回托盘。吉尔已经在一旁换上红袍，正垂着头戴项链。红衣的他庄严而神圣，兼具魔王般的邪恶。这种奇异的美难以解释。  
他正了正项链，朝余下的红宝石耳环伸出手，余光瞥见我，挑起了眉弓。  
“怎么不穿上？刚才不是起劲得很吗？”  
衣服拿来时，我张望的可是红袍子。吉尔的口气格外耐心，大概在打什么主意。  
“礼服和我的罩袍差不多，吉尔早就看过了吧？”  
“然也。不过，就算是朴素的衣袍，和本王并肩而立自然也会不同凡响。”  
又在讲冷笑话了。话虽如此，我并不想拂了他的意。  
刚打算拿衣裳，吉尔冷不丁把我拉到面前。他压低嗓音，又显得和平日一样棘手了，“你竟然变挑剔了……甚好，本王要给你相应的奖励。”  
他凑近我的面孔，轻柔地把左颊的头发撩到耳后，拇指顺着细腻的耳背滑向耳垂，不轻不重地拨了一下。在他触碰前，我都不知道耳垂如此温热。红宝石耳环在我眼前晃了晃，四只猩红的眼睛居心叵测地瞅着我。吉尔捕捉到我稍稍急促的呼吸，声音愈发柔软，像吸水的绸缎把我闷在里面。  
“去床边坐下。我亲自给你戴耳环。”  
我的步伐有些飘。这个时辰，茸茸的阳光正好透过窗户，撒在我的脊背上。床单升腾起我们相互交缠的气味，惬意地把我包围。我偏过脑袋摸索这块指头大小的皮肉，准备让中间长出耳洞。吉尔却按下我的手。  
“别动！不穿刺，戴耳环还有什么意思......来吧，恩奇都，让我向你展示疼痛……带来的愉悦。”  
最后那掺杂低笑的声音几乎是在舔我的耳窝。它湿漉漉地钻了进去。我控制不住抽气的声音。吉尔仍旧牢牢盯着我的眼睛，目光小幅地游弋。他拨弄过耳垂的拇指配合食指，不紧不慢地揉捏它。我感到耳垂在凉凉的指尖下变得肿胀、绵厚。他的瞳孔扩大成椭圆形，空荡荡的耳垂上有一个小洞。这几乎算不上伤口，更不会多疼。我能直接切断感觉。  
吉尔极尽爱怜地揉着耳垂，然后把它拉紧。我的心跳狂飚，连激战中都没这么剧烈，或许耳垂的肌肤都在震颤。冰凉的挂钩在耳垂中央点了一下，他凝视我，温柔更甚以往；另一只拇指压住挂钩，无情地把它推进肉里。一阵火辣辣的刺痛贯穿而过。我忘记了如何切断感觉。  
眼前的年轻男人曾经赠予我无数礼物，一斛稀罕的宝石，一匹骏马，一束花，每一样都让我由衷满足和感激。现在，他对我的身体施以疼痛，我的血液反而狂喜地沸腾。我不喜欢痛感，我的内部却在哀嚎：不够，根本不够！  
更多……更多……给我更多。  
难道这真是某种怪诞的愉悦，还是身为兵器的我机能失调？  
另一边耳垂传来同样的灼烧感。吉尔松开手，耳环晃动，黄金的重量拉扯我的耳垂。他怀着隐晦的得意打量我，握住我的肩膀来到镜前。  
细细的血流缠绕在耳环柄上。刺穿我的凶器悬在颈侧，在我的肩上投下鲜红的影子。吉尔的眼睛，耳环的坠子，它们像火焰和血，像灼痛感的实体，在流动中注视我，把我驯服，使我只得承受。  
他不止把耳环钉进了我的身体。

之后的一个月，我一直戴着那副耳环。吉尔重新做了一副，和我佩戴的款式相同，内嵌橄榄石。一夜之间，他变得格外中意橄榄石。圣婚时，他就戴着这对橄榄石耳环，说实话，还是红色金色的矿物更衬他的长袍和眼睛。  
同时，王宫的餐具和饰物也换成一批镶嵌橄榄石的；我看到花匠们把橄榄石系在台阶边的玫瑰丛上，也只有他会有这种铺张的突发奇想。  
我问：“你什么时候喜欢上橄榄石了？”  
他低头注视酒液：“一直。”  
这算哪门子敷衍？给我穿了耳洞之后，总觉得吉尔隐约有些失落。  
席杜丽小姐的视线在我们之间转了一圈，轻轻叹了口气。午后，我在花园里遇见她。  
“恩奇都殿下，能陪我去河堤旁散个步吗？”  
说着，她已经挽住我的手臂，朝河堤的方向走去。我隐隐感到，她是为我的问题而来。  
果然，我们路过玫瑰丛时，席杜丽小姐柔声问：“您还是不晓得王为何钟情于橄榄石吗？”  
我点点头，抬手从花枝解下一粒榛子形状的橄榄石，对着光线观察矿物内微小的缝隙和杂质。  
“嗯。喜欢到这个地步可谓反常。吉尔喜欢别的可没这样夸张。”  
席杜丽小姐幽幽长叹。我不解地驻足，只听她感慨，“整个王宫恐怕只有您不明白了。”  
我吃了一惊，同时茫然起来。她安抚似地按下我举起宝石的手臂，递来一面手镜。我望进去，镜中金绿的眼睛迷惑地回望我。接着，她把橄榄石放在平滑的镜面上，毗邻我的双眼。  
“那是因为橄榄石，非常像您的眼睛呀。”  
她笑着说。  
“您不是也戴着和王的瞳色相似的耳环吗？”  
“......是这样......是这样吗.....原来是这样吗？”  
席杜丽小姐对我颔首，踟躇须臾，再次微微笑道：“......我想......因为喜欢被您时时刻刻地注视，希望您常伴身侧，所以王才用和您双眼相似的宝石装点王宫。王，是在对您......”  
她的话贯穿了我，注入一股纯粹、庞大、让我心尖颤栗的快乐。愈合的耳洞忽然变得滚烫，我的心跳声忽然响亮到难以忍受。  
我触碰到一个模糊的，至关重要的事实，一个我尚未理解的答案。  
而问题握在吉尔手里。  
路旁的风景拉长成斑斓又模糊的一抹，我无心细看，朝王宫飞奔。  
我要对你说些什么呢，吉尔？  
假如嵌合的身体，交融的呼吸，重叠的倒影和笑声能够说话，我们之间早就没什么可再说的。无数过去的片段被翻搅起来，像河床的金砂被漩涡吸到水面，随急流闪逝。他注视着我从卧室的窗台闯进来，仿佛早在等待。我们的视线拧成温存的一股。  
我要告诉你，我也喜欢被你凝视，我也想要被你的面容、被你的笑声环绕。我没有值得献给你的宝物，却渴望着更多。  
所以，当你想要任何我拥有的东西、当你想要我做任何事。  
“吉尔——”  
我该对你说什么呢？  
我走近他，垂下额头贴在他手背上。他抚摸那些落在腿边的头发。我柔声道：“你只需向我要求就好。”

夜半，我醒在河流涨潮的声音里。吉尔均匀的呼吸声紧接着传进耳畔。  
我小幅地支起上身，薄毯从胸前滑了下去。白天的快乐与以往不同，他抚摸我，让我的内核也恍惚变得湿润。快感并没有随着薄汗蒸发。它们在动作里一节一节复苏，在喘不过气的神经中爆开一串细小的火花，重温几小时前锥心的快乐。我一直轻颤着，低头看向他。他正埋在我的臂弯里，一手环住我的腰，赤裸的后背正对敞开的窗户，他从不忧惧黑暗中的恐怖。  
你知道的，我会一直保护你。我拨开耳边细软的金发，对他耳语。  
在准确无误的记录中，在温习无数遍的记忆中，现在我应当继续躺下，用左手搭住他的后背。但我弯腰把他纳入阴影的羽翼，像幽灵一样执着地呢喃。  
即使灵魂破碎不堪，身躯只剩土块，恩奇都也会为你战斗。我只能做到这个，但我会比所有人做得都要更好。接受吧，这样就可以了。  
我喉头紧涩，不清楚自己是说出声来，还是仅仅在心中喁喁低语。  
而那个夜晚，活着的我并不知晓未来，所以安然睡去了。

天之公牛庞大的尸首持续喷射出滚烫的血液。异常高温让上方的天空搅起漩涡般的积雨云。雨水和神兽之血相继砸向我，烟雾嘶嘶作响，从身体各处冒出来。头发被烧得参差不齐，我仰面躺在焦黑的土地上，头顶的云层吞吐赤红的雷电。在鏖战末尾，我困住了公牛。所有机能濒临极限，所做到的仅仅是捕获它。而它的力量在我全身留下乌黑翻卷的蚀痕、破碎的脏器、经久不衰的疼痛，撕开的肌肉和断裂的骨头且算轻伤。公牛的愤怒依旧在张开的伤口里流窜，犹如湍流在沟渠里汹涌。心跳并没有随着战斗终结平复，我转动眼珠，盯着古伽兰那如山的脊背，耳朵里撑满岩浆般的血流声，血流中咚咚的心跳像岩浆深处的火魔在顿足逼近。  
我们，我，吉尔，破坏了诸神降下的决议。  
这个认知、压倒性的疼痛与疲劳劫持了我的身体。数分钟，或许是数小时内，我连颤抖都做不到。接着，手指首先回复了知觉，然后是手掌，折断的腕部，小臂，大臂，肩胛。一生之中，我从未如此艰难地挪动过肢体，往前一寸，再一寸，中指碰到了吉尔滚烫的指尖。小指像是行李，被甩在手掌边缘，只有一段皮肉和掌根相连。我冒着失去它的风险又把手掌往前推了几分，让完好的，气力尚存的手指冲上吉尔的指腹。眼泪因为过载的痛感流个不停。  
我正像条抛上岸的海鱼一样喘气，这时，吉尔的手指像濒死的贝壳一样微弱地卷住我的指尖。我张了张嘴，没能弄出声音。  
雷雨停歇后，我们才依靠着彼此爬坐起来。吉尔用盔甲衬里绑住我身上摇摇欲坠的部分，他的腹部和颈弯各有一道狰狞的撕裂伤，割伤不计其数，左肩血肉模糊。好在他藏有灵药，吃下后至少不那么疼了。  
我们相互搀扶着穿越荒野。太阳落山了，没有人说话。但紧紧贴合的肌肤自有言语，交换着生还的悸动和依恋。往常我比吉尔回复得更快。如果手腕复原，我就能按住他腹部的伤口。月过中天时，我们再度站在乌鲁克边郊的土路前。从这里去杀死古伽兰那的荒原，我们只花费了片刻；从荒原回到此处，险些成为不会发生的事。而半个夜晚已经过去，我的躯体既没有最细微的复原，也没有最细微的恶化，它停止在残破的状态。  
被停止在这个状态。  
风向变了，从道路前方的黑暗中吹来，让两旁的芦苇窃窃私语。吉尔发觉我留在原地，问伤口是不是疼得厉害。  
在他背后，我看见宽阔的土路在幽微夜色里合拢，变成只容一人通行的小径。风更野了，干枯的芦苇梗摩擦我的小腿和发尾。在绵绵不绝的沙沙声里，我第二次听见母神的声音。  
她温柔而无情地催促：锁啊，约束那叛逆的楔子，将他归还于天。  
如果不做，大概会被销毁。我镇定地猜想。但兵器不恐惧死亡。过去我为此困扰过，现在反倒庆幸。  
诸神制作了我，他们却不了解我；诸神制作了吉尔，他们更不了解吉尔。他是要将原初的人理固定在星球上的楔子，绝非末路的诸神用来苟延残喘的道具。这是他做出的决定，这才是真正的天命。而锁链会忠于天职，维系楔子与他的命运，万死不辞。  
我露出微薄的笑容，脸颊刺痛。  
“不疼。我只是想到了你。”  
他如释重负，我们慢慢穿过幽暗的道路。路的尽头终于浮现出乌鲁克镶满橘黄火炬的轮廓。吉尔停下脚步，旷久地凝视夜幕下的都城。我们回到了人世。

仿佛有三两滴雨落在皮肤上。马上、马上又是春天。可惜雨停时，我大概就不在了。我不害怕死亡，却也无力反抗它。  
我想象着泥塑的身躯融化在春雨里；雨后，野花野草就从我入睡的地方冒出芽来。当吉尔再次路过此地，恰好就会有花在风中对他招展。那是很好的。  
但我却在流泪——或许那也不是眼泪，只是滑过太阳穴的雨水。泥板记载的故事里，英雄总是为某样失去的东西踏上旅程。被掳走的爱人，含冤而亡的双亲，受到损害的公平。旅途最后，即使获得非凡的荣誉和奖励，故事外人人艳羡，他们却找不回那件失物。  
吉尔必将成为英雄，可他又要失去什么呢？我不在，又有谁能理解他？又有谁来安慰他？  
在旅途的终点......他是否会和故事里的先祖们一样......获得少许平静......作为真正的奖励呢......  
疑问和我一起沉入了黑暗。我又一次死亡了。

不知过了多久，黑暗之中天旋地转，长夜一瞬间变成了白昼。得到知性的泥偶第一次在旷野中站了起来。他看到崭新的太阳从莽莽荒原的尽头升起，一座城市伫立在光芒万丈的彼方。泥偶毫不犹豫地朝太阳走去，朝那遥不可期的城市走去，心中没有一丝犹豫。他知道，在旅途的尽头，一定是吉尔伽美什。

——这是某人的梦。


End file.
